Hetalians Against Abuse
by Ameriko-chan
Summary: This is the story of little girl named Daisy; she's abused by her parents until one day she meets a small micronation named Sealand. Everything in her life gets better from there on out. Rated T for physical abuse.


**Hetalians Against Abuse**

**Sup! I think this will be the last of the Hetalians Against series, and this one is against abuse. Meet Daisy!**

**I really don't own this group but I wish I did or Hetalia (something else I wish I owned).**

* * *

Daisy sat in her room, reading a book while waiting for her painting to dry "C'mon Leif! All of Deltora depends on this!Dain was an Ol? No way!" A hand banged against her door _"__SHUDDA UP YOU RUNT!_" Her father roared; Daisy didn't say anything for the rest of the day. Before bedtime, her father came with her mother; they started to beat and slap her. When they finally decided to leave, Daisy had a bloody nose, a few bruises and a black eye. The bloody nose wouldn't be bloody in the morning, the bruises could easily be covered by a sweatshirt or a jacket, but the black eye couldn't be covered. She undid her side pony tail and tried to use the hair there to cover it, but didn't quite make it. She sighed; maybe no one would notice. She blinked the blood out of her eye and felt it trickle down her cheeks. She started to cry as she climbed into her bed, because she knew tomorrow would bring more pain. Daisy pulled a small stuffed koala bear towards and cried into the soft felt and whispered "Oh Leif, why can't be as brave as you in the stories? I must deserve the pain; it must be my fault…" But she didn't understand _why_ she deserved it anymore…

"Okay Daisy, you're tough, you can do it… ah who am I foolin'?" certainly not herself, that's for sure. She took a deep breath as she opened the front door. "I bet we're gon make quite a sight, eh mate?" She asked Leif the toy koala "Twelve year old girl with a black eye and stuffed bear, yeah, everythin' will be apples." Daisy checked her teddy bear watch that her granny gave her. _"Crikey!_ I'm gon be late!" She couldn't be late; her parents would beat her worse for a week if she was late for school! Daisy started to run as fast as she could, in her haste she rammed into someone and dropped Leif "Oof!" the other person groaned "Sorry!" She called as she grabbed a bear in her haste to get to school; she had to hurry!

"Is Ms. Pendragon here today?" Mrs. Fawkes asked the class "I'm…. here…!" She gasped as she got in the classroom "Don't mark me as late!" soon she regained her breath and sat down next to Mary-Lou. Mary-Lou frowned "Hey… wasn't Leif a koala? Did you get a new bear? And how'd you get that black eye?" Daisy sighed; Mary-Lou was sweet, but a chatterbox. Wait, did she just ask if she got a new bear?! She whipped her head to look at the stuffed bear in her hands. This wasn't Leif at all! This bear was the same size, sure, but it was a tan brown with a sailor hat. That kid must have a bear too and when they collided she grabbed the wrong one! She studied it closer, the stitching wasn't as perfect as Leif's, it must have been handmade; maybe his granny made it for him. She heard some mother's make stuff like teddy bears and dresses for their little girls, but her momma never did that for her. Daisy sat all day worrying about Leif; what if that kid decided to keep Leif? What if she never saw him again? She calmed herself as the bell rang.

Daisy hurried to the spot where she ran into that kid. She hoped he'd come by this way again so she could get Leif back before her parents found out. Soon enough a boy her age came waltzing up in a blue and white sailor suit; his hair was a fluffy, sandy blond, his eyes were a brilliant sea blue, he would have been an artist's dream if it weren't for his eyebrows. They were thick and kinda ugly, but his face was small and round and it bordered on plain adorable. "Oi! Is this your bear…thing?" He asked; Daisy nodded "Yeah! Please give him back, mate! I didn't mean to take yours; it was an accident I swear!" She quickly handed him back the bear "Hey there Sea-key! Here you go…" He said as he handed her Leif "Leif!" She exclaimed; the two stood there for a bit, embracing the return of their bears, then she remembered the stitching on the bear "Did your mum or granny make…uh… Sea-Key! Yeah, Sea-key. Anyways, did either of 'em make him?" He shook his head and looked embarrassed "No… my big brother made him for me on my birthday…" His brother made him a bear? "I don't have a mum or dad anymore, so I live with my big brother." She almost felt…jealous. He stuck out his hand and smiled "My name's Peter Kirkland, what's yours?" Daisy took his hand and said "I'm Daisy Pendragon, mate."

Are you Australian?"

"Naw, I'm from Wy."

Peter shrugged "Okay, I'm from Sealand! Can we be friends?" She couldn't help it "Sure, that'd be apples!"

"Then let's go play!" He chirped as he tugged at her uniform's sleeve "Uh… I…I can't… not now, I gotta go. My parents gon be mad if I ain't home soon." She grumbled "I don't think they'd mind if you were a few minutes late."

"You have no idea how mad they'd be…trust me." She apologized, but Peter wanted to play and he was really strong for a scrawny boy "Come…on! It's only for a little while!" He said as he dragged her "Oh no! I gotta get home soon!" She argued when suddenly a familiar voice shot out _"Get o'er here you lil idiot!"_ Daisy gulped; Peter looked behind her "Who's that?"

"H-hullo papa…" She stuttered; he grabbed her by her ponytail and started to drag her away "Hey! You can't do that! My brother says that's illegal!" Peter shouted; her father glared at Peter, who then took off.

* * *

"Jerkland! Jerkand! Come quick!" Sealand called into Australia's house; England soon emerged "What?! Can't you see I'm busy?!" England growled "I met a girl on the way home and-"

"Don't tell me mate, she gave ya cooties, right?" Australia chuckled; Sealand pouted "No! Powerful nations like me can't get cooties, anyways her dad came and dragged her away by her hair!" He finished and England threw on a coat "Take me there _now_ Sealand!" England ordered and for once, Sealand was happy to comply.

They found her soon enough and England called out "Oi! Let her go, you wanker!" Daisy's dad dropped her alright, but swung at England. Much to Sealand's surprise England caught it without much trouble "Not very strong, are you, hmm? Of course you're not; you only hit little girls." He snarled; England had Daisy's dad pinned down faster than Sealand's mind could comprehend. "Now I'll take the girl somewhere safe. Somewhere far from you." Peter grabbed Daisy and ran to Australia's house.

When she got in (what she assumed was) Peter's house, she felt a feeling that she _belonged_. It was a feeling she'd never had before. "G'day, mate. Name's Steven Kirkland, I'm Peter's cousin. You must be the girly Peter was talkin' 'bout, right?" This Steven fellow got a good look at her face "Crikey, what a shiner! Yer ol' man did that to ya? Well, I might split the dummy on that man." He said scratching the back of his neck. "Ah well, what's yer name mate?"

"Daisy Pendragon…" She said "Well, ain't that a pretty name! It's nice ta meet ya Daisy." She shook his hand. "Hey, why don't you live with Steven? He could protect you from your old family!"

* * *

Many years went by, but Daisy strangely stopped aging. She found out that certain humans could become _nations_. Steven and the others started calling her Wy. She had grown used to the name, son it was almost like an endearment. For once, she had _friends; _better yet she had a _real family. _One that cared for _her_ not just themselves. For once, she was truly happy…

* * *

**I think this will be the end of them for now. But tell me how I did and I shall be grateful! *bows* and thank you Hetalians Against Abuse for letting me write this fic. Leave a review please!**

**Ameriko, out.**


End file.
